Memories
by SaNdEr-ThE-rUbBeR-bAnDeR
Summary: Sakura is kidnapped by Itachi, Sasuke goes to look for her. Will Sasuke make it in time will he ever forgive himself if he doesn't? and what is this strange power Sakura has, it's overwhelming! Sakura stop or you'll kill Sasuke!
1. Where are you?

**Ok! Memories is back! I don't know why it was taken down but I spell proofed and grammar proofed it over and over and hopefully now, it's here to stay! Onwards! I know the 1st chapter isn't too good but it gets better, trust me! And now to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Where are you now?**

* * *

"I'm going to leave now" Sasuke said standing up to go. Before he left, the Hokage said "Don't do anything rash we are all worried about her" Sasuke didn't care, he couldn't believe it 'Why? Why Sakura? Why now?'

He walked slowly home. His home, their home. The cool winter air stung his cheeks and the falling snow suited his mood. Looking up at the sky for an answer noone else could provide he wished from the bottom of his heart that she was ok, he couldn't let someone close to him die, again. No, he wouldn't allow it. It was all his fault He knew, and yet...

* * *

_Flashback _

_Sasuke is lying on the floor in severe pain only semi-conscious. Itachi walked up to him and kicked him. Sasuke coughed up blood and muttered "bastard..." With as much hate as he could muster. Itachi just stared at him and said "if you ever let anyone get too close to you... I will kill them". _

_End flashback_

* * *

Damn Itachi...Sakura will you ever forgive me for this? Damn it, I just wasn't strong enough...

* * *

flashback

_kick,kick,kick, punch,punch,punch,kick,duck,kick,jump,punch, kick._ A voice calling_ "Sasuke-kun" interrupted the silence of his rigid training and caused him to turn suddenly. "What?" he asked a little coldly. A beautiful girl whose hair was the color of pale cherry blossoms stood by a tree clutching a little basket of sugar cookies. "Um... my mom made these cookies and asked me to bring them to you, I'm sorry were you training?" she asked blushing. "I don't have time for that" he said turning back to what he was doing. The breeze blew her hair a little and with a sudden frown of determination she put the cookies down on a tree stump and went a little way away from him and the cookies. 'Now I can train in peace' he thought. Then he heard something fwip, swiff, he turned and saw Sakura also training._

_"What are you doing?" he asked._

_"Do you mind? Me training with you?" she asked._

_End flashback _

* * *

They were 15 then. Hm... Sakura, I will do something... I will get Itachi. What are you doing now, Sakura? Are you... He couldn't bring himself to finish his thought _"Even alive…?"_

Sasuke closed his eyes not wanting them to betray any emotion to anyone who might see him,but closing his eyes only brought back more memories.

_

* * *

_

_flashback_

_Sakura was walking down the street, 20 years old now, going to go shopping. She looked around at the trees and houses. Suddenly Naruto walked up to her right in front of her face. "Aaaaahhh! Baka! Don't do that!" she yelled. "sa-"he __began 'damn it think like a baka' Naruto thought "sakuraaaa-chan! I wanna ask you something." Naruto said very Naruto-like_

_"Wha-what? If it's about ramen, then no." She said slightly irritated. "Erm... I wanted to ask you what would you do if Sasuke you know asked you to -er...marry him?" He asked embarrassed. "Na-Naruto don't talk nonsense..." she said blushing like crazy and walked off. Naruto ran behind the trees and transformed back into Sasuke "I never want to do that again" he said aloud sighing "Hello, Sasuke-kun!' Ino said from right in front of him with a cheeky grin plastered on her face. "Er..." _

_End flashback_

* * *

Luckily Ino had kept his secret.

Damn you Itachi...He better not have hurt Sasuke's...wife.

* * *

(A/n: MUAHAHAHMUAHAHAHHUAHAHAMUAHAHA I love cliffies!) 


	2. Why did you?

All right! 2nd chapter of memories! I wanna thank you all for your patience with me and this piece of trash I call a fanfic! MUAHAHA!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sniff (runs off to room and bursts into tears.)

**Why did you?**

* * *

'Where am I?' Was the first thought that sprang into Sakura's mind. She couldn't see anything,everything was just black. (Then she realized her eyes were still closed. Muahahahaha! Just kidding.) She was entirely incapable of any moment in her lower body. So she decided to wait and think. She was standing by a wall obviously her body was frozen by some sort of jutsu. (No, her body was frozen by the freezer!) What was the last thing she could remember? Not much, she was heading to the ramen shop because Sasuke had said he needed to tell her something. Funny thing, when she should be more concerned for her life, she was wondering about what Sasuke wanted to tell her. 

'Sakura! Cut it out you need to figure out how to get out of here, but first you need too figure out where you are! You are a shinobi! Was all that training with Sasuke for nothing?' Sakura yelled at herself inwardly. (MUAHAHAHAHA! That sounds so funny like she's a mentally retarded crazy person who should be put in an asylum!) 'Ok, I can't see any windows so I'm probably in a basement-type thing. Hmm, as long as I don't undo this jutsu I wont be able to get out and I don't have a clue how to undo it. Well, either way I want to catch whoever's holding me captive by surprise. So…

* * *

Itachi had wondered when the wench would awaken. Hmmm. (Aren't you people wondering where he is, what he's doing? I'll tell you… he's sitting in his bedroom painting his toenails purple! HAHAAHA! Just kidding.)So, now was the time when he would find out what changed Sasuke. Was it a fragile girl with no true mind or soul willing to follow whatever was asked of her, or a spirited willful girl ready to bite anyone's head off? Girls came in too many personalities but they were always weak. 

He stared at the distant setting sun, this was the tallest tree around here and from here he could see almost everything. It was strange how even Itachi was attracted to beautiful sights. Hm… he thought girls were rarely worth the trouble they caused. With that, he jumped off the huge tree and landed gracefully on the ground. Sasuke… wasn't seeing the entire village, even your parents, killed enough for you? Despicable bastard…

_This girl better not be worth more to you than them._

* * *

Sasuke had packed everything he needed. Just the thought of his brother was setting his blood boiling. If he's done anything to Sakura…He would tear him limb from limb. He would do that anyway, but if Itachi hurt Sakura he would make it more painful. This was probably the sort of rash thing the Hokage was talking about. 

Everyone was surprised and pleased to see Sasuke and Sakura settle down but when she's in danger they wanted him to leave the rescuing to someone else? '_No way…' _He thought to himself. He let his mind wander and began to wonder why he fell in love with Sakura? Opposites attract I guess.

Sasuke sat on the roof awaiting the perfect moment to fool the guards and leave. Luckily, his house was positioned perfectly for this task. There! Within an instant he had rendered both guards unconscious and Sasuke slipped into the shadows out the gates of Konoha. They would probably find the guards in the morning so Sasuke decided he had to put as much distance between himself and Konoha as possible. Hokage-sama had obviously told the guards not to let him through, since they wouldn't let him earlier that day. Well, now he was gone.

Sasuke considered the possibility that Hokage-sama would send ANBU after him. After all, he had intentionally disobeyed a direct order from the Hokage of Konoha, now they would suspect him more than ever they had always stared at him as if he were secretly planning to kill someone, but now… heh, well that was a worry for another time.

* * *

Sakura kept her hands in the shape of the seal, carefully disguising her charka as well as maintaining the trap she had set. It was a difficult jutsu that even Jounins had difficulty mastering since it required excellent chakra control. Which, she grinned, was her specialty. Concentrate, she told herself you're starting to act like Naruto. Suddenly she heard a door open and saw a par of feet step directly onto her trap. "SHIROI DORI no JUTSU!" she yelled releasing all the nervousness that had been settling in the pit of her stomach. The image of a large white bird flew to the ceiling and disappeared, temporarily illuminating the room, it left in its wake large white bars that looked almost transparent. Itachi was in the middle of this prison and there was no way he could get out. 'Good…'he thought 'at least she's not a weakling.' "Now, undo this jutsu you have on me, Or else!" She threatened. "Or else…?" he raised an eyebrow "or else what?" he asked nonchalantly. Grr, this guy is underestimating me! NO WAY! Inner Sakura screamed. 

"KATON AME no JUTSU (Fire Rain technique) "Fire balls fell all around Itachi some almost grazing him but none actually hitting him. "Or else. That." She smirked confidently. "Well, I must say that is interesting but… you'll need a lot more than that to defeat me." Suddenly there was another Itachi standing next to the one in Sakura's cage. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu…" She whispered in surprise. Within an instant Itachi had a firm grip on her throat and had her pinned against the wall. She instantly started pulling at his hand in a desperate attempt to free herself. "Wh-What do you want from me?" She choked.

* * *

A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH! A CLIFFIE! Well don't forget to review 

Ja-ne!


	3. Who are you?

Chapter 3 and onwards!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nope, I don't, I can't, must resist…WAAAAAH! I wanna own Naruto!

**Who are you?**

* * *

"It would be my greatest pleasure to kill you right now." Itachi said emotionlessly. Since Itachi's kunai was at Sakura's throat, she didn't feel it was the right time to question his morals. She desperately tried to remove his hand from her throat but it was in vain. "But," he continued "currently, that option isn't available to me." He said releasing her and replacing his kunai in his bag. 

Sakura fell to the ground coughing. Then she suddenly realized she was able to move her legs. Almost the next instant she noticed something else as well. "My chakra…" She whispered almost inaudibly. "That's right; your chakra has been sucked out of your body." Itachi finished for her. Sakura wondered how this person managed to do that without her noticing then again, she was probably too scared to notice anything.

Who is this person? What does he want with me? Were only a few of the many questions that ran through her head. "You can do whatever you want within the confines of this house but if you try to leave you will suffer a painful death." So… that strange chakra I felt must have been some sort of barrier. Unfortunately for him, she thought happily, He doesn't know that I am trained in dissipating all sorts of barriers. Suddenly her eyes went wide with shock." With my chakra gone…" She sucked in a breath. "You have no way out." Itachi stated simply. How much does he know about me? She thought, terrified. My powers must not have been a threat for him; he knew I could disengage the barrier! That's why he got rid of my chakra! That bastard… She gritted her teeth.

"Now that you are aware of your current state of helplessness I will take my leave" Itachi said and was about to carry out his words when Sakura shouted at his retreating back. "Wait! Who are you? What do you want with me?" She was desperate for answers. "You honestly don't know?" He questioned her, without turning around to face her. Sakura was silent, this man… who could he be? Am I supposed to recognize him? He looks a little like Sasuke and he has the sharingan too… could he be? But no, Kakashi-sensei has the sharingan too and he is not an Uchiha. But still… what was the name of his brother? She didn't have a clue. Suddenly, she remembered.

_Flashback-_

"_Itachi… I don't give a damn what you have to say about it, I swear I'll kill that bastard, I'll kill him and not you, nor anyone else can stop me." Sasuke stated calmly, coolly, devoid of any of the emotions he was feeling. "Sasuke...Sakura whispered. The rain was attacking them both but neither of them cared. Sasuke walked further into the woods, leaving Sakura to think about what he said. Because of the rain, he had not noticed the tears that were streaming down her face._

–_End Flashback_

* * *

"Itachi?" She asked coming out of her reverie. "Hm" and just like that he disappeared. She couldn't believe it this was her brother-in-law. Sometimes she had daydreamed that it was all a mistake and Itachi didn't have anything to do with the massacre, Sasuke would forgive him, and she would finally meet her brother-in-law. However, she never thought that it would turn out like this. Now there was no doubt in her mind that Itachi killed Sasuke's family. But, why? Why did he kill them, why did he kidnap her? Was it because she was related to Sasuke in a way? Did that mean she would suffer the same fate as his family? Her eyes widened at this thought. Then she remembered something else. "It would be my greatest pleasure to kill you right now but, currently, that option isn't available to me." What did he mean by that? 

Satisfied that her life was safe, she decided to take a look around this house. She stood up and felt her way around the walls until she found a door. She turned the handle and, to her surprise, found the door to be unlocked. In front of her, all she could see was stairs. She quietly closed the door behind her and sprinted up the steps. At the end of the staircase she found another door which was also unlocked. What met her eyes beyond this door was the inside of a grand castle. "Wow…" She couldn't help herself, it was amazing. Beautiful furniture, French doors, huge windows with gossamer curtains, it had everything. Despite the fact that she was kidnapped and was probably going to die eventually she had an irresistible urge to explore this place. Suddenly she had another urge, the rumbling of her stomach.

* * *

Sasuke had decided to sleep under the stars tonight since he couldn't find lodging anywhere else. He wanted to find Sakura but he didn't have much to go on. He sighed, thoroughly irritated, there was no way Itachi was going to let him have Sakura without putting up a fight and as long as Sakura was Itachi's hostage he had the advantage. "Damn it" he muttered under his breath. 

He sat in a grassy clearing in the middle of a forest. All around him he could hear crickets chirping, owls hooting, and the occasional howl of a wolf. The only light was given by the stars and the glowing embers of the fire he had built a while ago. It was already dying out. 'Maybe I should go to sleep. I hope Sakura's all right.' He let his mind wander off before he slowly slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Damn it" Sasuke thought as he jumped from tree to tree. "Sakura and those stupid fan girls, when will they leave me alone." He thought angrily. Suddenly he came to the end of the forest and jumped from the last tree to the ground. He kept running without taking a break. 

Suddenly he was back inside Konoha. He turned onto a side street with lots of stands.

"Fresh fish!" one shouted. "Rare jewels!" "Great bargains you won't find anywhere else!" Sasuke slowed down and continued walking through the market with his hands in his pockets. He prayed they hadn't followed him this far.

Suddenly a man grabbed his arm. "What the-?" He started "young man, would you be interested in some of my rare talismans?" He asked. "Sorry, I don't have time for this." He said looking over his shoulder worriedly. He tried to get away, but the man was still holding his arm and he had an iron grip. "Why don't you just buy one?" the man asked he held up a red one. "They're lucky. This one is quite helpful for revenge. Now the man had Sasuke's attention. "Alright, I'll take it." He sighed. "That's a good kid," the man said releasing his arm. Sasuke pocketed the talisman and was about to leave when something caught his eye. It was a green talisman that somehow reminded him of Sakura. He sighed again "I'll take one of those too." He said taking out some money. "Wise choice" the man said as he handed Sasuke the talisman.

Suddenly Sasuke heard "There he is! Look its Sasuke!" Sasuke saw his fan club and made a break for it, but after a few steps he tripped over a rock. "Kusa…" he mumbled from his position on the floor. As he sat up he noticed both talismans were broken. "Argh…" He groaned in disbelief. "But if you're not careful you'll lose them both." The man said from behind him. "What?" Sasuke asked turning around. Suddenly everything disappeared into a swirling vortex, "What do you mean!" Sasuke shouted after the man, but he received no answer.

* * *

Sasuke woke up sweating and shaking and he couldn't go back to sleep.

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" Sakura said and began eating the bowl of ice cream in front of her. 'Boy am I glad Sasuke convinced me to quit that diet.' She thought happily. When she finally found the kitchen she saw a huge fridge with the best food, and the kitchen itself was amazing too. After scraping the last bits of ice cream out of her bowl, she decided it was time for her to figure out how to escape. 

She walked around numerous hallways opening doors, only to find that they led to more hallways. 'This feels like a maze' she thought opening another door hopefully. Then she found a large room with pink bedding, light pink curtains. This room was just as big as the others and the bed itself was large enough for 20 people. 'Well, this sure is a big difference from that basement, dungeon-like, creepy thing.' She thought, amused at the change in her surroundings.

She finally noticed a piece of paper on the dresser, 'What's this?" she thought picking it up. "This is your room" Was all it said. She sighed, exhausted. 'Maybe, I could just rest for a bit…No! I have to find a way out...But I don't really want to go yet, I want to explore more…No! Don't!...Besides the journey will be difficult, I should rest up a bit first… The other voice was silent. She was already heading towards the soft and luxurious bed. Somewhere inside an exasperated voice sighed "all right, but don't get too used to this place, remember, you have to get out of here." Sakura was relieved she didn't have to fight anymore and fell on the bed.

When she woke up it was already nighttime. "Kusa..." She jumped up. "Stupid Itachi… If only he didn't take my chakra." She muttered. As she explored her new room, she found there was a huge bathroom attached. "Hm…" She mused walking alongside the HUGE mirror and the sink. Everything was either made of marble or something else expensive and the whole place was in tip-top shape. Suddenly she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and was horrified. "I look terrible!" It was true. There was grease and grime all over her skin and clothes from the basement floor and her hair made her seem like Medusa. She decided to take a shower and began gathering the necessities. Shampoo, soap, all the hygiene things were already in the shower so all she needed was some clothes. To her dismay, everything she found was fancy silk kimonos and dresses there was nothing simple she could move around in. Finally way in the back of the huge walk-in closet, she found something ninja-ish. It was sort of like the clothes she wore except it had a collar like Sasuke's, and there was the Uchiha logo in the back. She decided to wear this since there was nothing else. She quickly took a shower resisting the urge to draw it out as long as possible. Within minutes her hair was brushed and she was perfectly presentable. "If only Sasuke could see me now' She thought happily. Suddenly her eyes widened, "Sasuke…" she whispered. 'I have to get out of here; I have to get back to Sasuke!' She thought frantically. 'How? There's no way you have absolutely no chakra…' Then she had an idea.

* * *

A/N: Well, you know the usual, you review and I update again! Ok, How's that! Yeah, I know my characters are OOC but people change as time passes. 

Well, Ja-ne!


	4. How will you?

All right, everyone! I'm finally updating!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**How will you?**

* * *

Sasuke spent a sleepless night under the stars. When the first rays of light reached him, he decided to go on with his journey. As he trudged along the path through the forest, his mind wandered to the many things Sakura could be doing right now. He wondered why Itachi would take her. He had proven years ago that he was not interested in Sasuke, unless this is some strange biased plan to get to Naruto. 'Either way, when I see him, I'm not holding back. The next time anyone sees Itachi, he'll be dead.' He thought angrily. 

Less than half an hour later, the sun had fully risen and Sasuke could hear the birds chirping in the trees bustling over their nests, while the squirrels played around his feet. He sighed and looked up at the sky, hoping Sakura was not hurt. She had gotten much stronger over the years but, who knows what the outcome would be if Sakura fought Itachi. Though the victory would probably belong to the latter, Sasuke refused to acknowledge this fact. Sakura… I'm coming for you… you have my word.

He broke into a run and zoomed through the trees, jumped up into the branches and jumped from branch to branch. He was quickly gaining speed, which gave him the nice feeling of escaping what he was doing what he had yet to face. He didn't want to stop. The wind whistled through his ears and his hair blew somewhat violently in the wind. His abrupt stop was brought on by the horrified scream from below him. He looked around but, before he could see anything he felt a strange chakra. His eyes widened, 'What is that demonic aura?' He wondered. 'Could it be…? Itachi?' He instantly headed in the direction he had heard the scream.

The sight that met his eyes disappointed him, somewhat. There was a terrified man whose arm was bleeding violently and Sasuke was not sure that it was still intact. There was a ferocious demon that had his claw pressed against the man's throat. He sighed, for an instant he had truly believed that it was Itachi, but it turns out there's only this pathetic demon. He sighed and jumped down from the tree branch he was standing on and at the same time he threw 3 kunais at the demon. They dug deep into the demon's arm and blood splattered all over the man's face. The demon shrieked and howled violently as he flailed around crushing trees and spilling blood everywhere. "Pathetic." Sasuke said and unsheathed a sword. He jumped in the air, brought the sword down hard on the demon's head splitting it evenly in two. The demon let out another high-pitched shriek and fell to the ground, finally dead.

Sasuke walked over to the man, squatted down and asked "Hey Oji-ji, are you alright?" the man was in too much pain to answer; His arm was covered in blood and was twisted in a painful shape. Sasuke put his hands one on top of the other and placed them lightly on the man's arm, "Try to relax, this won't hurt" A soft blue light was gently pulsing on the man's wound and his arm slowly twisted back into the proper shape. The man's face twisted in a painful expression for an instant and then he relaxed and slipped into unconsciousness. 'It's lucky for him Sakura taught me that Jutsu.' Sasuke mused thought fully. Sakura…

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flashback**_

"_**Sasuke-kun!" A young girl's voice called. **_

'_**It's Sakura, is something wrong?' **_

"_**Whew. Sasuke-kun, I'm glad I caught up to you. While you and Naruto were gone on that mission, Tsunade-hime taught me this Jutsu. It's a healing technique that works amazingly! I thought I'd teach it to you in case you and Naruto go on another mission without me." **_

_**She smiled at him, hoping he wouldn't turn her down; it really was in his best interest. Sasuke stared at her, lost in thought. Remembering how different this conversation would have been a few years ago. So full of unnecessary weakness, rejection, and hurt.**_

**_Sakura, when did you change so much? You're so strong now, you have goals, and you try. You don't say 'I can't', you just try. How could you change so much, so fast?' Sasuke remembered all the times he asked her to do something, anything. She would always turn to him with a smile and say "I can't guarantee I'll make it Sasuke-kun, but I can guarantee I'll try." You don't care if you're left behind anymore, you fend for yourself. How is it that what I've been trying to make you do for years by ignoring you, happened so quickly by accepting you? Sakura, you will always be … mine. He smiled at the thought, Yes, my Sakura. Of course, Sasuke would rather do suicide than say any of this out loud but he decided he was safe in his thoughts._**

"_**Sasuke-kun?" Sakura waved a hand in front of his face with a concerned expression. "Is something wrong?" **_

"_**No, Sakura listen, what are you planning to do now, what are your goals?" He asked her this on impulse, wanting an answer that proved he had changed her, that proved she wasn't weak anymore. **_

"_**Huh? That's a strange question." She replied. "Well, I'm trying to train for the upcoming chuunin exam. It's sort of disappointing that both you and Naruto passed and I didn't. Hey, I wonder how the 2nd exam will work this year. Since you and Naruto are both chuunins I don't think I can take it with you guys, what do you think?" She asked eager to hear his opinion, since this question had been on her mind for a while. **_

_**He hid a smile and answered coolly, "You really need to stop relying on us." **_

"_**WHAT!" She exclaimed. "That's not what I meant!" She was shocked. **_

"_**Whatever, anyway about that jutsu…" He continued. **_

"_**See!" She laughed pointing at him. "You're the one that depends on me!"**_

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

This reminded him that he had come here for a reason and didn't have any more time to waste on the man. He was about to turn away and leave when he realized that he may have saved the man for now, but if he left more demons would undoubtedly arrive lured by the scent of blood. He sighed knowing that Sakura would never forgive him if she knew he had left the man to die. He turned back to the man and decided to wait at least until the man woke up and was able to defend himself before leaving.

* * *

Sakura ran out of the room that was supposedly hers. 'There's got to be a way, this has to work.' She thought frantically. She ran down too many staircases to count and fled through numerous hallways and large rooms. Her hair flew behind her getting in her way every now and then but she didn't have time to care. This time around, she didn't admire the splendid furniture, curtains, and windows. The only thing on her mind was Sasuke and how she was going to escape. When she finally found the large double doors that led outside, she didn't slow her pace and opened the doors only as much as she needed to get outside. When she felt the cool air touch her face, she slowed down, knowing the next part of her task was extremely important. 

She took slow steps forward, sweat trailing down her face, knowing just one screw-up could cost her, her life. When she felt even the smallest inkling of a violent chakra, she stopped abruptly. 'I have to estimate how powerful this barrier is or it will never work.' She thought forcing herself to go on.

She softly reached forward just a little bit slowly extending her arm till she was sure she would touch the barrier if she reached any closer then she felt the edge of the barrier and she was relieved that she didn't have to play with fate anymore. She memorized the spot where the edge of the barrier was and carved the surroundings into her mind. After she was sure she would not forget it, she knelt down and grabbed a twig that was lying on the floor next to her. She dug a little hole in the earth and using the stick checked to see if the barrier went underground as well. She figured Itachi would have to be a real idiot to make such a mistake, but it was worth a shot. Suddenly the stick was burned to a crisp right in her hand it had gone a little too close to the barrier. 'All right.' She thought and stood up, mentally preparing herself. 'Time to figure out just how tough this barrier is. She grabbed another stick and gently prodded the area to see where the barrier was. 'This would be so much easier if I could see the damn thing.' She thought frustrated. Suddenly, she tapped the barrier with the stick and was flung back violently. Her head smashed violently against the door with a sickening sound as if something had cracked and she fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

After a while the man woke up and Sasuke felt relieved that he could finally leave. "Great, you should be able to take care of yourself now, I'm leaving." He stood up gratefully and was about to leave when the man called out desperately "Wait! Please, don't leave!" Sasuke was about to jump into a tree, but he turned around as he heard the man's plea. "I'm sorry, but I am old and I cannot defend myself from another demon. You have done so much for me, I apologize at my rudeness to ask for more but, please. I have a wife and two children, I wish to see their faces again. Please, I beg of you, could you please take me back to my village?" The man's desperation was evident in his voice, but Sasuke couldn't keep from saying "If you wanna go home that badly, go. You probably come from Kazeama Village, It's just over there, not too far, and you should be able to make it on your own." The man hung his head in shame but he admitted, "I am afraid I cannot. Before this demon arrived, I was attacked by some young ninjas who apparently thought it would be funny to pull pranks on an old man. They used some sort of ninjutsu and I can't move my legs, I'm pretty sure the medics at my hospital could help me, if only I could get there." 

Sasuke was thoroughly irritated, what those shrimps did reminded him of Naruto, but he had no choice he had to help the man. He briefly registered that paralyzation jutsus aren't something most genins know and he wondered whether or not the kids had seriously intended to hurt the man. 'Either way, I might be able to get some information about Itachi over there.' He comforted himself. He lifted the man piggy-back style and muttered "Brace yourself." Before the man had time to reply with an exaggeratedly polite expression of gratitude, Sasuke was jumping through trees trying to get to the village as fast as possible. The man decided it was better not to open his mouth just in case he might lose his breakfast.

* * *

When Sakura woke up, the first thing she noticed was an intense pain in her head. The 2nd thing she noticed was that she was lying on the steps of the mansion and that her head was lying in a pool of blood. She sat up trying to remember what had happened, but instantly regretted it. Her head was throbbing violently and it was still bleeding. 'I guess I wasn't knocked out for too long' she thought, looking at the pile of blood on the floor and the blood splattered all over the front door. 

After she regained some of her senses considering her whereabouts she crawled to the nearest bathroom she could remember seeing, and to her great relief there were bandages in the drawer. She carefully bandaged her head which helped ease the pressure. Then she looked in the mirror at her blood soaked hair. 'Guess that shower was pretty useless.' Suddenly, she remembered why she was outside in the first place. 'Right, I almost forgot.' She took a step cautiously, and feeling confident she could walk without collapsing began searching the mansion yet again. She opened doors and closed them, climbed stairways only to go down them again, and walked through hallways only to feel as if she had walked through them before. 'Knowing Itachi..." She thought as she tried yet another door. But this time, "Success!" she exclaimed out loud.

She was looking at a training room, full of everything a ninja might need to become stronger, and some things a ninja might only dream of. She smiled, happy that so far everything was going as planned. If she didn't have enough chakra to break the barrier yet, she was just going to have to make more. Now that she had calculated the barrier's capacity and strength, (at a price) she knew about how long it would take to break free. She only hoped it was enough.

* * *

A/N: MUAHAHA! I love cliffhangers! MUAHAHA! (Goes crazy) Sorry, if there's anything wrong, plz let me know. And don't forget you review and I update! 

Ja-Ne!


End file.
